EFF Agents
is a TV series currently airing on Cartoon Network and The Hub. It has 14 episodes per season. Trailer Before EFF Agents started in late December 2012, in November 2012 and in late September 2012, a trailer played on many networks. The trailer is used as the EFF Agents opening, but without the ending credits. Soundtracks Theme song Sheppard - Geronimo Movies 'EFF Agents the movie- Lost city of Rio' *Real in Rio (Played during the credits and ending) *Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) (Played during the beginning) *Fly Love (Played during the credits) *Take you to Rio (Some of it played during the discovery of the lost city) 'EFF Agents the movie 2- Alternated universe' *Zykrath - DoppelGanger (Played during the credits) *SKRILLEX - Bangarang (Played when the EAA introduce themselves) *PrimEvil - Queen Chrysalis (Played when the EAA return to Aligalikon) *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon - Valley of Avalar (Played when Celestia appears after the defeat of the EAA) *Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (Played during the credits) 'EFF Agents the movie 3- 25 Years Later' *SKRILLEX - Bangarang (Played when the agents reunite) *Club Penguin Hard Rock (Played when the new EAA appear) *K.K. Milonga (Played when the agents enter Felicity's airplane hangar) Episodes 'New/old Character (Re)Encounter' *Discord (Remix) - Eurobeat Brony (Sonic sung at the beginning of S1E1) *Daft Punk - Around the World (Played during S1E3 when the agents celebrate) *Super Ponybeat — Discord (EuroChaos Mix) (Played during S1E7 when the agents find Yumi in Discord's hands) *Spectrum (Rainbow Dash's Theme) (Briefly played during S1E9 when Rainbow Dash appears) *Sim Gretina - Changeling Queen (Played during S1E13 when Queen Chrysalis and Discord appear) *Haddaway - What is Love (Played during S1E14 at the dancing party) *Alex S. - Party With Pinkie (Played during Pinkie Pie's first appearance in S2E3) *Rainbow Factory Instrumental (Played during S2E4 when Dogkid is in the nightmare part of Nightopia) *He's a Pirate (Played during the battle in S2E6) *Pokémon Black & White - Underwater (Abyssal Ruins) (Played during S2E12 when the agents see the Sea Kingdom) *Endless Ocean: Blue World -- The Cavern of Gods (Played during S2E12 when the agents enter the royal hall/throne room in the Sea Kingdom) *Nightmare Night Instrumental (Played during the EFF's encounter to the Night Kingdom in S2E13) *Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (Played during S2E13 when the agents walk up to the Ice Kingdom) *Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Ice Temple (Played during S2E13 when King Fiordland leaves the room) *Pokemon Theme Song Instrumental (Played during S2E10 when Pokemon Paradise comes into sight) *Hypno K.K. (Played during S2E10 when Dogkid and Stella enter the cave) *I Am The Doctor (Played during S2E15 when Doctor Whooves says his magnificent introduction) *Herbert Style (Played during S2E1 when the to-be-agents are first seen on Club Penguin Island) *Tenth Doctor's theme (Played during S3E2 when the agents explore the castle ruins) *Sherlock - War (Played during S3E2 when the Doctor leaves) *Sherlock melody (Played during S3E4 when Tails encounters Giroro) 'Credits' *Elebits- Quiet in the Living Room (Played during S1E1-5 credits) *Elebits- Shopping in Style (Played during S1E6-12 credits) *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - Cruising Together (Played during S1E13-14 credits) *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - Dream Gate (Played during S2E1-5 credits) *Elebits- Extras Menu (Played during S2E6-7 credits) *Baroque Nightmare (Played during S2E8 credits) *Pokemon X and Y Lysandre's Cafe - Theme Music (Played during S2E9-14 Credits) *The 10th Doctor's Intro Theme (Played during S3E1-2 Credits) *Sherlock theme (Played during S3E3-7 Credits) Category:TV Shows Category:EFF